


Till We Ain't Strangers Anymore

by onceahuskyalwaysahusky



Category: Glee
Genre: Blam, Gay Sex, Glee AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceahuskyalwaysahusky/pseuds/onceahuskyalwaysahusky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working his way through art school, one of Sam Evans' jobs is posing for the Pratt Institute's advanced life drawing class. One day, he finds himself partnered with a handsome stranger. One thing leads to another and soon he and theater student Blaine Anderson are strangers no more. Blam AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till We Ain't Strangers Anymore

Sam Evans strode down the halls of the Pratt Institute's Main Building, the tiled floor cold against his bare feet.

Despite the belt, he discreetly held the front of the bathrobe he wore closed, not wanting to give the passing students an impromptu show. (He still blushed at the memory of flashing a group of Catholic school girls who'd been touring the art school last month.) Though he'd stripped to help his family earn money during a bad time in high school, he'd rarely given his audience the full monty. _That_ had been reserved for private sessions with _very_ big tippers.

Despite being here on full scholarship, money was always tight and one of his many odd jobs to make ends meet was posing for the life drawing classes. He was a favored model; one instructor had platonically commented that Sam's musculature was as close to textbook perfect as she'd ever seen.

Today's gig was Drawing 385, the advanced class. Sam enjoyed this particular group as it gave him a chance to observe the work of some of the best students at the Institute. And that it happened to be of his chiseled physique and exposed penis didn't bother him. Art was art.

He walked into the studio and approached the platform _―_ where another young man stood wearing a bathrobe.

Sam wondered if he'd gotten the days mixed up. And since there wasn't many places to keep a schedule on his person right now, he looked to the instructor with a quizzical expression on his face.

Professor Penney smiled, telling him that she'd planned to have two subjects this class, for the students to practice the juxtaposition of form and shadow.

Sam shrugged. Okay. At least he was still getting paid. He mounted the platform and smiled at the other man standing there. He looked like he was about Sam's age, hazel eyed and with the most interestingly thick and expressive pair of eyebrows Sam had ever seen peeking out from beneath his mop of curly black hair.

His modeling partner smiled tentatively at Sam and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Blaine."

Sam shook it. "Sam. Guess we'll be getting naked together this afternoon," he chuckled.

Eyes twinkling, Blaine laughed in response. He looked at the tall man standing in front of him and took in his blond Keith Urban hair, clear green eyes and the most luscious set of lips he'd ever seen. He had to admit he felt more than a little interested in the hints of his beautiful body not covered by the robe.

Sam's eyes flicked over to the door where the students were filing in with their sketchpads and art-supply "tackle boxes." He looked back at Blaine and realized that he'd never seen him around school. "Are you a professional?" he asked.

Blaine blinked, tensing up. "Excuse me?"

Sam realized what he'd kind of implied and backpedalled. 'No, sorry, I meant are you a professional model?"

Blaine relaxed and smiled earnestly. "No. This is just something to help pay the rent. I go to NYADA, a musical theater school in the Village." He moved a little closer to Sam and lowered his voice. "Between you and me, I'm a little nervous. This is my first time doing this."

Sam grinned. "Don't sweat it. Being a virgin, I'll take it easy on you."

Both boys blushed at Sam's unintentional innuendo.

When the last student had entered the studio, the professor closed the door, crossed to the center of the room and outlined the day's assignment. After switching on a photographer's tripod light and focusing it on the models, she stepped up and gave them their instructions.

Both men dropped their robes and maneuvered themselves into an approximation of the pose described by the instructor. Blaine and Sam were standing face to face, their toes practically touching. Like in a traditional fox trot position, Sam's hands were on Blaine's slender hips and Blaine's hands were placed on Sam's broad shoulders. Sam was asked to rotate his left foot outward and Blaine to turn his head and to look up into Sam's eyes.

As the newbie, Blaine couldn't believe that they'd paired him with such an incredible looking guy. Sam was perfect. Literally. His sculpted body put Michelangelo's David to shame. Taut pecs were capped with tiny nipples whose nubs were hard and driving Blaine crazy. (He had such an opportunity to observe at close range that he realized that one was slightly higher than the other. A flaw he was definitely willing to overlook.) Mounded tiers of abs (an eight pack, for fuck's sake) led down to a neatly trimmed bush of dark blond hair from which emerged what had to be the most beautifully perfect cock he'd ever laid eyes on. It was rose flushed and five inches long flaccid, ending in a mushroom shaped head. Low-hanging, smooth-shaved balls dangled between the two muscular pillars that were his thighs _―_

Blaine hurriedly looked up before something came up he couldn't deal with while on display. Sam's eyes crinkled adorably and Blaine realized he'd been caught staring.

"Dude, you may want to do me, but remember, we're professionals," Sam whispered in a kidding tone.

The other man blushed furiously, averting his gaze. Thank God, because Sam didn't know if he could control himself as he'd felt himself falling into those incredible eyes. Despite that, he still inventoried the shorter man's compact body. Trim, tanned and toned. Blaine's build was more slender than Sam's but was just as muscular. Arms with defined delts and biceps, the forearms corded and covered with a fuzz of black hair. His chest was tight and also covered with wispy hair _―_ which was tickling his own chest and nipples as Blaine shifted his weight slightly and leaned slightly closer. (The sensation affected him more than he expected and he felt his cock twitch.) A happy trail was nestled in the midline of his abs and ran down to the manscaped pubes. His penis dangled from that thatch of coarse hair and covered two pink balls. Like the rest of his body, Blaine's legs were lean and muscular.

Sam blew out a breath, trying to banish the thoughts filling his mind _―_ and not only his, he reckoned, when he felt _something_ nudge his dick. Then again. And suddenly there was a constant pressure from a hot and velvety hard object. As Blaine's silky cockhead slid against his own, he felt his own dick starting to plump and grow. Shit!

Sam rolled his eyes and tried to use his standard cool-off image _―_ his high-school football coach in a lace teddy chopping a sausage up with a meat cleaver.

It wasn't working.

"Break!" the professor called out and Sam raised his eyes skyward with a silent "thank you." The students stopped their work. A few filed out of the room; the rest were talking among themselves and studiously ignoring the two flustered models.

"Um," Blaine said, still blushing.

"It happens," Sam reassured. _Though not usually to me,_ he added silently. Trying to shield his growing cock from sight he reached down and snagged their robes, handing Blaine his. "Come on," he said, pulling his own on, hoping he wouldn't have a wardrobe malfunction. Unconsciously taking Blaine's hand, he lead the shorter man out of the studio and down the hall to a men's room.

Blaine leaned against the tiled wall, running a hand over his face. He couldn't believe that had just happened. Looking down, he saw the evidence though as his dick was poking its way out the front of his robe.

Sam locked the door and turned to behold a virtual stranger _―_ a very _hot_ virtual stranger _―_ at full mast. "Jesus, dude, keep it under wraps," he hissed, feeling like a hypocrite as he saw in the mirror that his own cock was horizontal and at its full eight and a half inches.

Their eyes met and in that instant, a connection was formed that neither understood but didn't want to end and they rushed toward each other, mouths meeting as arms wound around each other's bodies. Their lips met and teeth crashed.

Sam pulled off his own robe, then Blaine's. He loved the feeling of the hard body with the chest hair pressed up against his own. Then he was groaning as he felt Blaine's hand wrap around their two cocks and begin stroking them. Blaine started moaning as well.

Sam felt overtaken by a wave of animal desire and he spun Blaine around and bent him over one of the sinks. As he felt up that oh-so-firm ass with one hand, the other turned on the faucet to provide makeshift lubrication. After running his hand under the tap, he slid one thick finger into Blaine's tight hole. As the other boy hissed with pleasure, he added another. The third made Blaine whimper, "Yes."

Without even remembering how they'd gotten there, Sam doused his throbbing cock in warm water and pressed it into this stranger's tight hole.

Blaine sucked in his breath as he felt Sam's impressive shaft begin to enter his body. It had been so long since he'd felt a cock there, let alone one as big as this one and he felt tears spring from the corners of his eyes at the unique pleasure-pain combination. Then he bucked and gasped when Sam bottomed out and brushed his prostrate. "Keep doing that," Blaine managed to get out.

Sam started slow, thrusting in and out of Blaine's pert ass. "By the way," he panted, "breaks last fifteen minutes."

Between grunts, Blaine said, "Then I suggest you hurry."

Sam smiled and gave the man what he wanted. He picked up pace and started to really bang his new friend fast and hard.

"Oh, God, Sam, oh God," Blaine cried out, as Sam mercilessly plowed him, balls slapping his ass. He'd never been fucked so good and hard in his life. Then he felt an unexpected sharp sting and realized Sam had just spanked him. "Fuck!"

Sam had never talked dirty in his life but for some reason he began a running diatribe as he smacked Blaine's ass over and over. "So you like that? You like my rock hard cock plowing your tight little ass. I'm gonna make you my cockslut, you hear me? You're gonna beg for me to fuck you all night and I'll still be ready for more. You're never gonna wanna suck any other dick but mine because I've got the sweetest jizz you've ever swallowed, you fuckin' cum guzzler!"

Blaine didn't know if it was the words or Sam's monster slamming his spot every single time but he was already getting that feeling...the warmth growing in his stomach as his balls tightened and...

Sam gritted his teeth as he felt Blaine's ass starting to clench around his aching cock then his balls begin to crawl upward and...

Both men screamed out at the same time. Sam's mind was fried as he shot what felt like his biggest load ever deep into the sweating body of a man he'd only known for an hour. Spent, he flopped on top of Blaine moist back.

Blaine felt Sam's huge cock convulse and squirt multiple jets of hot cum inside him. That started his own orgasm and suddenly he was painting the front of the sink with his own seed. Reaching down he dragged his fingers through the wet stickiness and sucked them one at a time while the other man watched, licking those luscious lips of his. Blaine prayed that one day soon he'd soon feel those lips wrapped around his shaft.

Sam so wanted to drop to his knees and clean off Blaine's still-stiff dick, but sanity broke through his lust. "I really don't want to stop..." he sighed. _"Really_. But I can't afford to lose this job."

"Me neither," Blaine agreed as he grabbed paper towels and, after handing some to Sam, started to clean himself up. He paused and said, "I just wanted you to know that...I usually don't go around...you know..."

"Me neither," Sam assured him. He knew that it had been a while, but he didn't know what had possessed him to...

But when he caught a glimpse of those incredible hazel _―_ no, not hazel, almost _amber_ _―_ eyes he knew precisely what had come over him. And it wasn't his looks. He felt like he'd known Blaine forever.

Blaine was thinking the same thing as he stared into Sam's soft emerald eyes, feeling he was looking _through_ them into his soul. And what he saw inside was as beautiful as the outside.

Hearing the rising murmur of voices from the other side of the door, they finished cleaning up and shrugged into the robes. As Sam reached for the door lock, he paused, turned to Blaine and haltingly asked, "Um, Blaine. I was wondering...like after the class...we could maybe go out after and grab some dinner..."

Blaine's heart beat faster at the invitation. "Sure. And since we've already done dessert, dinner sounds about right."

Sam blushed. "I'd like that." He arched an eyebrow and continued, "And, just so you know, I've been known to come back for seconds."

Blaine was impressed by Sam's bravado. "That's good to know, Mister..." He blushed, realizing he didn't even know the last name of the man he'd just had inside him.

"Evans." Sam sensed his discomfiture; he grinned and stuck out his hand. "Sam Evans."

Blaine took it and returned his smile. "Good to know you, Mr. Evans. I'm Blaine Anderson..."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there it is, the Start of Something Blam, AU style. The title, of course, is the Bon Jovi song "Till We Ain't Strangers Anymore" from their 2007 album Lost Highway.
> 
> After reading the reviews of two incredible writers, I may be expanding this into a longer story...
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
